1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a lamp frame attached to a frame.
2. Background Information
A conventional direct backlight type of liquid crystal module has a frame, a light reflecting sheet, a cold cathode tube, a pair of lamp frames, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel, and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet is provided in an interior of the frame. The cold cathode tube is disposed above the light reflecting sheet. The lamp frames are provided on an inside of opposing side plates of the frame. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are disposed above the cold cathode tube. The bezel is installed from above to hold down a peripheral edge of the liquid crystal panel. With the liquid crystal module, the lamp frames are usually attached and fixed to the frame with a number of screws.
With another liquid crystal display device, when a light emitting unit and a liquid crystal display module are attached to a fixing frame, double-sided adhesive tape is used to affix the light emitting unit to the fixing frame, and the liquid crystal display module is attached with hooks formed on the fixing frame (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356323, for example).
However, when the number of screws are used to fix the lamp frame on the inside of the opposing side plates of the frame, threading the screws takes more time and work, and the cost of the screws is also entailed. As a result, the assembly work becomes less efficient and the manufacturing cost becomes higher.
Also, with the conventional liquid crystal module, end edges of the light reflecting sheet are fixed by being sandwiched between a front plate part of the lamp frame and a bottom plate of the frame. However, merely sandwiching the light reflecting sheet in this way can sometimes result in misalignment of the light reflecting sheet.
Meanwhile, with the liquid crystal display device of the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356323, the hooks formed on the fixing frame are utilized when the liquid crystal module is attached to the fixing frame. Specifically, two hooks formed on a lower part of the fixing frame are merely hooked onto a lower edge of the liquid crystal module. Thus, with a quick-attachment means having such hooks, it is difficult to attach and fix the lamp frame without rattling.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.